Forever Burning Flame and Never Feeling Pain
by VolturiSister
Summary: Blaise Janine Eaton is the two year younger sister of Four and neither are a stranger to pain from the abuse they get from their single father Marcus, Tobias left two years ago to join Dauntless and now it's her turn to choose who she will be. Will she be Abnegation or Amity, Euridite or Candor. Or will she join her brother in Dauntless? How will she choose 1 when she is 3?
1. Aptitude Test

My body was numb from the pain. You would think twelve years of experiencing abuse would make you use to it. And it did in a sense I haven't felt pain when I got it for close to a year. But although the pain was just as excruciating as it was when I was four, it didn't cause a numbing pain until two years ago when Tobias left our faction. NO, not our faction, Marcus's faction. Abnegation, the selfless. You're probably confused. How can a supposedly selfless man abuse his children. And here's the kick, Marcus was the head of Abnegation. He can do it because he isn't just Abnegation. He's Divergent. A rare tribute that causes a person to belong to more than one faction which someone would originally. Nobody knows. Nobody can know or Marcus will be killed. And so would his children if it was to be discovered we had the gene.

It is the day of my aptitude test. Marcus is reminding me, with his belt and fists, that I am Abnegation and will not leave like my brother. My father doesn't understand that this will only make my decision to leave Abnegation easier. That his beating me will only drive me away more from him and Abnegation.

He finally allows me to recover to my room where the spare first aid kit box was placed. I tried to stop the bleeding that is gradually flowing from a cut on my temple. Once I had done what I could to the wounds on my back, not much because of the angle and I had gotten my chance to look in the mirror yesterday. I looked different yet the same as the day Tobias had left. My dark auburn hair that would reach my shoulders when down but it is up in the same old Abnegation bun, away from my eyes showing off their tinted green orbs that were framed in dark long eye lashes. I have my mother face that I've seen in the few photographs we kept of her. Lightly tanned skin with a small nose with lightly pouted lips. Snapping out of my daze I quickly got dressed in the dull grey clothing but my clothing was different from everyone else's in Abnegation. I had cut the sleeves so I sew them together behind my neck and I had fiddled with the fabric so that it was scrunched and revealed more skin than was technically allowed. I still had to wear a large baggy to cover it up and the marks left from my father's abuse. I didn't want others to pay attention to me through my clothing and it would only result in more punishment from Marcus. Unlike my brother Marcus had only started using his fists and feet two years ago whilst Tobias had had it from when he was young. Tobias would always volunteer for punishment when Marcus had declared he wasn't using the belt.

Tobias had chosen Dauntless at the choosing ceremony two years ago and Marcus had disowned him. On the morning of the Visiting day Tobias had snuck into Abnegation to say a proper goodbye and to tell me about his time in time in training and possibility he could become faction less. He couldn't have become factionless, he was too strong and determined. I swore when he left to choose Dauntless, I would run home instead of taking the bus to and back from school. I would help move rubble when I could. No one would question it. I was Abnegation after all.

With my things in hand, I walked straight out of the house and started to run.

_**TIME SKIP**_

We all sit around on tables with our own faction. I sit at the end of our bench next to Caleb who is kindly asking people how they are feeling. Acting as a perfect person for Abnegation. But unlike the people who believe the act I can see the uncertain look he has in his eyes everyday. The envious glances he sometimes gives Beatrice, his sister, when she acts the opposite of someone from Abnegation and gets away with it easily but he feels it is expected from him to be perfect. I also notice how excited he gets in classes . He loves learning but he is worried about the feud between Euridite, the knowledgeable, and Abnegation.

Across from him is his younger sister Beatrice. I've never really talked to her, she gives off this similar vibe from Marcus, not the abusive one but the one that he has to cover up, the one that screams Divergent but I already know what she will pick. Dauntless. It's obvious with the way she watches them jump of the moving train in the morning. I don't see the point of trying to befriend her now, she'll only be competition later, once we join Dauntless and maybe if she gets through initiation then we can be friends. And if she doesn't no love lost.

I never particularly liked the Prior or anyone else in Abnegation much anyway. How could they not noticed I was getting abused? But I've gotten over it.

My train of thought is stopped.

"Blaise J Eaton and Caleb Prior" a woman states loudly. (Blaise Jamie Eaton. Wasn't sure about the middle name if you have suggestions please say so in review)

I stand excitedly but don't let it show on my face until I'm in a small room with a wall that was just mirrors. A dauntless man stood next to a metallic chair and machines. His hair was a buzz cut and black with dark green strikes throughout his hair. He had a strong build and broad shoulders with black symbols tattooed across his showing skin.

"HI, I'm J and I'll be administering your test. Take a seat and we'll get started" J smiled and gestured to the metallic chair that I sat in after examining what I could see for a few seconds. J picked a a small glass of orange-like liquid, hovering his hand in front of my chest he explains "Drink this and it should take a rough minute to start"

I drink the liquid and my vision starts to blur before he finishes his sentence. Just before I fall unconscious my last though was, _So much for a minute, huh?_

_**TIME SKIP**_

When I open my eyes J was staring at the screen with his face impassive. I instantly knew what had happened. I was inconclusive. I was Divergent.

"I'm Divergent aren't I?" My voice shows no emotion. I hope.

He turns to me but his eyes surprise me. They're sad and full of loss. "Yes, you're results were between Candor, Abnegation and Dauntless"

"Am I going to die?" I make my voice tremble but I can tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't going to tell.

"No" J sighs "But you mustn't tell anyone and if you do come to Dauntless and get past the first part of initiation come and ask for me at the tattoo parlour, okay?"

"Of course" I lighten my voice jumping off of the chair and walking towards the door. J's voice stops me.

"How did you know there was a possibility of you being Divergent?"

I turn to him with a cheeky smile on my face "Now that would be telling"

I walk out with a small smile on my face, the only reason it's small is because it was the end of the day meaning going back to the house.

The run home was normal except from deciding to stop by where the factionless usually are to give them the extra fruit from my bag.

I walk into the house that I will never see again after tomorrow with a small bounce in my

step.

"Blaise, hun. Come here, please" Marcus shouts from the living room.

As I approach I can hear him talking to Mr and Mrs Prior, Marcus's right hand man in running Abnegation.

"Hello father, Mr and Mrs Prior. How are you and your wife today?" I stand straight, rigid, my voice blank.

" Me and my husband am good, Blaise. How are you today?" you can see it is an automatic way Mrs Prior speaks. I know she hadn't come from this fraction and although she wasn't unhappy with her husband and children I knew she was becoming bored with Abnegation and often went around on auto-pilot.

"I am doing well, Mrs Prior. I hope I am not interrupting anything of consequence or importance" I can tell Mrs Prior can see that me, like her do not fully belong in Abnegation and she is prepared to deal with the backlash of my leaving although it is not her job.

"No, Blaise. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment actually"Marcus answers. He wants to know the results of my aptitude test although it is against the rules I cannot deny him the answer or I will face punishment again tonight.

"Of coarse, father" I answer. He leads me to the kitchen that is far enough away from the sitting room for Mr and Mrs Prior to hear.

"How was your aptitude test today?" his mouth is close to my ear and his arm tightens his sudden grip on my arm. I try not to wince.

"Acceptable, I got Abnegation" I don't hold off telling him he'll just get angry.

"Good" his grip tightens before letting go entirely "Now why don't you start on dinner, Blaise, whilst I show Mr and Mrs Prior out" it wasn't a suggestion but an order.

"Yes, father" I place my bag down on a dining table chair before collecting the food to cook.

Dinner is a quiet affair and I go to my room as soon as we're both finished, it's Marcus's turn to wash the dishes tonight. I sleep silently only feeling anticipation for tomorrow, the last day I'll have to live with Marcus. The last day I set foot in Abnegation.


	2. Choosing Ceremony

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!**

**ENJOY**

**R&amp;R x**

I wake up slightly later than usual but still before Marcus wakes. I quickly shower before putting on a skirt that originally went down to my shin's before I cut it to lay mid-thigh and covering it with a pair of slightly baggy trousers that covers all my legs like Abnegation clothes are supposed to. My only plain grey vest is also cut and re-sewn to be tight and stop an inch before my belly button before covering that with a plain jumper with too long sleeves which I've cut three holes in the fore arms. I cover myself with a baggy too-warm jacket that covers from my neck to my knees. ( blaises_second_outfit_divergent_fanfiction/set?id=130747256 )

I run downstairs and quickly make breakfast as Marcus walks into the dining room just as I finish. Quickly finishing we both walked towards the bus stop where Marcus went to talk to Mr and Mrs Prior leaving me to talk to Caleb.

"Morning Caleb. How are you and your sister today?" I automatically go to the greeting.

"Morning Blaise. We are good except Beatrice is slightly nervous even if she denies it. Yourself?" his response although shaky is normal.

"Good and Caleb?" I make sure no one is listening before continuing. "Although it is against everything we were brought up based on, today is a day to be selfish. And before you disagree how are we supposed to keep other people happy if we are not happy ourselves?"

Tobias had said that the day he left because even though he had gotten Abnegation he was leaving to be happy as I am.

"I..I... I do not know" Caleb looks as if he had ad a massive breakthrough and I am happy I could help him. "Blaise? What are we to do if our decision causes other people to not be happy?"

"Even if the whole of Abnegation were to band together, Caleb, we couldn't make everyone happy it's just one of those impossible things that certain people still believe is possible. But what people forget is these ideas are not always possible nor fact or going to be achieved" I keep my voice low " There's always going to be someone unhappy, Caleb. So today we get the chance to make sure the unhappy one isn't us"

Caleb stares at me before nodding and turning to look at his parents. Only his mother is looking towards us and after looking at her son she moves over to me.

"Thank you, Blaise. I don't know how you did it but thank you. I want my children to be happy and I know, unlike my husband, that they are not happy here in Abnegation" She smiles at me then hugs me.

_**TIME SKIP**_

After climbing the stairs we walk into the hall with separate bleachers for each faction. First is Dauntless-the brave, Candor-the honest, Euridite- the knowledgeable, Amity- the peaceful and finally Abnegation- the selfless.

Everyone sits with their faction and comes on to the stage when called Abnegation is one of the last to be called and I'll be one of the first called.

Marcus is in charge of the ceremony this year. He gives the exact speech that is made every year before starting to call the names from Dauntless.

The other factions finish quickly and before we know it it's Abnegation is being called. Name after name quite a few of them stay but others go to Amity or Candor none of them have went to Dauntless, not yet anyway.

"Blaise J Eaton" Marcus calls with a smug sile on his face.

He believes he knows what I'm going to choose, Abnegation but he's wrong and he's going to disown me as soon as he gets the chance just like Tobias but I don't care. I'd give up the Eaton name in a second.

I walk up the steps to the side of the stage and towards the five bowls that represent each of the factions. I take the the offered knife before cutting across the side of my palm. I don't raise my hand above a bowl till there is a tiny pool of blood gather on my hand before thrusting my hand above the burning coals representing Dauntless. As Marcus sees the direction of my hand he thrusts his hand out to stop me but as his hand closes around mine my blood has already landed on the coals.

Gasps go around as Marcus tries to drag my hand towards the grey stones representing Abnegation. I roughly bring my hand back to my chest before turning and marching towards Dauntless who have gone up in applause and standing up to welcome me to their faction but I know I won't be a member until I've gone through training and the initiation. I sit down in a chair offered to me by a younger member.

The rest of the ceremony goes quickly and before I know it Caleb is going up on to the stage.

**CALEB'S P.O.V (ONLY TIME)**

I walk on to the stage with Blaise's words echoing through my head. I take the newly cleaned knife into my grip slowly cutting my hand. I keep it next to me for a second looking between Abnegation and Euridite. I finally look towards my parents to see mom nodding her head whilst dad looks confused. I look over to Blaise to see her with her thumbs up. She mouths a couple of things she said at the the bus stop and I thrust my hand over the Euridite bowl. My blood drips into the bowl before I walk towards the crowd of blue clothing. I chance a final glance at mom and dad to see mom smiling and dad looking away.

I remember dad's last words to me before I walked to the stage '"I'll see you soon, son"'. No you won't dad but I'm happy.

I look over to Blaise and mouth "Be Safe" she laughs quietly before mouthing back "Be Happy" I nod before looking forward to see Beatrice walking up the stage.

**CALEB'S P.O.V OVER**

I smile towards Caleb before turning forwards to see Beatrice cut her hand and hover her hand over Abnegation before placing it over Dauntless and letting the blood fall.

She walks over to join Dauntless and me sitting in the seat next to me but we don't talk. The ceremony is finished within a few more minutes and some of the dauntless start to get up. I know what's happening and I get up nudging Beatrice to get her out of thought before starting to run down the stairs and out into the open. I easily keep up with some of the older members although they don't seem to believe it as the dauntless born's are looking at me strangely and trying to out run but I just laugh and the guy close to me laughs with me.

I notice the train tracks ahead and instantly feel excited if slightly nervous that we'll have to climb onto them to get to the train. Climbing up to the metal support pillars to get to the tracks was actually pretty easy is you were in shape though I could see a Candor girl struggling to breath properly below me. Just as I raise myself onto the track people start to run to the right as the train approaches. I easily keep up and jump into a compartment with the guy that ran next to me jumping in afterwards.

"Well, a stiff keeping up with dauntless born's it must be the end" the guy jokes with about four or five other dauntless borns laughing weekly but staring at me curiously.

"Well that's just proof I didn't belong in Abnegation, isn't it. I'm Blaise" I reach out my hand which he shakes.

"Uriah" he responds

"Do you think we're far yet, Uriah?" I ask standing up and standing more away from the door.

"Yeah, why?" he asks looking at me curiously.

I slip my shoes off before opening the button on my trousers and start taking them off.

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing? Stop!" Uriah practically yells in surprise.

"Shut up, Uriah!" a guy shouts before winking at me "Keep going"

"Pervert" I flip him the bird before continuing to take off my trousers to reveal my skirt then removing the heavy jacket and throwing them both out of the compartment and train. "Much better"

"There not clothes from Abnegation" Beatrice says from the other side of the compartment.

"They are I just took a pair of scissors to them and covered them with a big jacket so not to get caught. Works every time" I remark to myself before smirking at the opened mouth Candor girl.

I peek outside before saying "There's a roof with a guy in black on it approaching is that our stop?"

"Yeah. It's probably an instructor" Uriah answers as he gets up and walks to the opposite of the open compartment door "You wanna go Blaise? I'll even give you a hand"

"I'll go but I ain't holding your hand" I walk up next to him "1...2...3!"

We run and leap before hanging in the air for a second then we both land next to each other on in a heap on the gravel. My knees are scraped aong with my elbows but other wise I'm fine.

As I get up there's a scream and I can see people looking over the roof edge. Someone fell but I'm not going to look. I don't want to see the body.

A man stands up on the ledge calling our attention to him, making us gather in a group near the ledge with me next to Uriah at the front. He has tattoo's up his neck that connects to strong broad shoulders and a built chest. His eyebrow and nose are pierced. He has shaved black hair and dark glaring eyes. In other words extremely hot. He wore the traditional black Dauntless clothing.

"My name is Eric and I am a Dauntless leader. If you are here then you have chosen Dauntless and now to get into Dauntless you have to jump off this ledge into the large pit below" Eric voice was deep and menacing almost scary.

"What is there a net or something at the bottom?" someone asked

"Only way to find out" Eric jumps off the ledge onto the gravel causing the horrible crunching noise. "Who's going first?"

I see Beatrice about to move so I step forward I'm not letting her get a possible advantage. "I'll do it" I announce

"A stiff! But in different clothing. This will be fun" Eric says as I walk to the ledge.

I take off my jumper and drop it before turning around to face them.

"In that clothing are you sure you're a stiff?" Peter, a Euridite boy calls referring to my shortish skirt and my vest stopping before my belly button.

"See you at the bottom" I say before allowing my self to fall whilst leaping back the was to be sure I'll fall in the middle.

I yell in excitement as I fall.

I'm suddenly winded a I land on something wiry. A net. I see an arm reaching out to me which I grab seeing familiar burn marks on his wrist which make me gasp in surprise as I'm pulled from the net.

"What's you're name?" a deep, far too familiar voice asks.

"Now that's bad,T. Forgetting you're sisters own name" I speak lowly before pulling my hair back, that I had released on the train, to reveal similar burn marks to his on the side of my temple.

He looks almost amazed before sucking in a breath and squeezing my hand. "What are you wearing?" he notices the top and skirt before breathing in again.

"Do you wanna keep your name?" he asks more louder so when I nod he holds up my hand

towards other people behind him and shouts "First jumper, Blaise!"

There's a round of applause before a scream as someone else falls into the net. I notice it's Beatrice so I walk away a bit.

"Hey Blaise" Beatrice says as she walks towards me.

"Hello, Beat-" I'm stopped.

"Tris. Just Tris"

"Okay Tris" Tris? What name is Tris?

More screams filled the underground room as jumper after jumper fell into the net with Uriah coming to stand next to me and congratulating me.

**DON'T HATE ME FOR MY CHARACTER NOT LLIKING TRIS AND I WILL WARN YOU IT GATS SLIGHTLY WORSE BUT THEY DO SORT OF GET ALONG IN THE END.**


	3. My Chances And Loud Mouth Candors

I thank him quietly as the last jumper gets pulled from the net. A tall girl with blonde hair steps forward, smirking.

"Dauntless-borns with me. I hope you don't need a tour" she walks ahead leaving the dauntless-borns to follow.

"Welcome to Dauntless headquarters. Now, most of the time I'm in the control room but for the next few weeks I am your instructor" he pauses, catching my eye in a scan of our group "My name is Four"

A Candor girl decides to open her mouth "Four? Like the number?"

"Yes" Four answers "Is there a problem?"

"No"

Amazing, I think, I've not even known her a day and I already want to punch her,

"Good. We're going into the Pit, which you will one day live to love. It's-" he's cut off.

"The Pit, really? Clever name" and Candor strikes again. Will she just shut up?

Four glances at me obviously seeing me about to open my mouth he walks up to the Candor loud mouth "What's your name?"

"Christine" she squeaks. Not so brave now are we?

"Well, Christine, If I had wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths I would have joined their faction" he hisses "The first lesson you'll learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" she nods quickly and he continues walking.

Four starts toward the shadow at the end of the tunnel. Our group moves after him me pushing to the front.

Christina mumbles to Tris as I'm just behind her "What a jerk"

Now that may not have been that mean but it pissed me off that she was mouthing off about Four when she was the one who couldn't keep her mouth shut, which resulted in me shoving her harder than the rest causing her to stumble forward to be caught by Tris

"Shut up!" I hiss as I walk by her bent over form. They both glance at me along with a tall guy they helped jump off the train. I continue walking not paying them attention. I always was the more hot tempered one between me and Four.

The rest of the transfers follow me after a moment but we finally catch up with Four and I can tell from him looking at me he knows what I did but he's also amused at it. He turns and walks into...

"This is the Pit!" he announces

"Oh" Christine whispers "I get it" _God, I wish she would shut up._

"Pit" is the best word for it. It is an under grown cavern so huge I can't see the other end of it from where I stand, at the bottom. Uneven rock walls raise several stories above my head. Built into the stone walls are places for food, clothing, supplies and leisure activities. Narrow paths and steps carved from rock connect them. There are no barriers to keep people from falling over the side. A slant of orange light stretches across one of the rock walls. Forming the roof of the Pit are panes of glass and, above them, a building that lets in sunlight. It must have looked like just another city building when we passed it on the train. Blue lanterns dangle at random intervals above the stone paths, similar to the ones that lit the Choosing room. They grow brighter as the sunlight dies. People are everywhere, all dressed in black, all shouting and talking, expressive, gesturing. I don't see any elderly people in the crowd. Are there any old Dauntless? A group of children run down a narrow path with no railing, probably full of adrenaline from the thrill. If I had seen that about three years ago I would have screamed at them to stop. But now? They had grown up around here, probably had lectures daily about being careful. I am almost envious that they have those thrills and will continue to have them until their sixteen birthday- though some them maybe even after that.

"If you follow me," says Four, "I'll show you the chasm." He waves us forward.

I notice as Four turns around the start of a tattoo at his neck hidden by his dark muscle t-shirt and leather jacket. He's definitely changed but I know he's happy. This is what I and Tobias should have been. We are Dauntless, even if my results were Divergent, we belong here. This is home.

He leads us to the right side of the Pit, which is conspicuously dark. I squint and see that the floor I stand on now ends at an iron barrier. As we approach the railing, I hear a roar—water, fast-moving water, crashing against rocks. I don't chance looking over the edge of what probably is more than a two hundred feet drop. To my left, the water is calmer, but to my right, it is white, battling with rock.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four shouts. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

"This is incredible," says Christina, as we all move away from the railing.

Four leads the group of initiates across the Pit toward a gaping hole in the wall. The room beyond is well-lit enough that I can see where we're going: a dining hall full of people and clattering silverware. When we walk in, the Dauntless inside stand. They applaud. They stamp their feet. They shout. The noise surrounds me and I smirk.

Oh yeah, I think, this will be fun.

I find a seat across from where Four now sits. I don't know what the food is but I grab what is a round piece of beef between two pieces of round bread. Four notices what I've picked up and passes me a small bowl of barbecue sauce. He remembers that I hate ketchup, always have. It didn't matter that we weren't technically allowed it, we still snuck it.

"It's a hamburger, Blaise" he explains before glancing at Tris, she's holding another burger between her fingers awkwardly. He hands her another small bowl of ketchup "Put this on it"

Christina sat next to Tris "You've never had a burger before?" she sounds astounded

"No, Extravagant food is thought of as self-indulgent and we can't have that can we" I smirk over to Four before taking a bite.

Four looks at me expectantly so I throw my thumbs up, happy with it.

"Hey, Blaise" Tris questions I just turn to her expectant "How did you get those clothes?"

It seems as if everyone's eyes are on me but I just answer waving my hand dismissively "There just an old skirt I cut short. Same with the top. I wore similar stuff to school just covered it up with a big jumper"

Four mumbles something and although I'm not sure it vaguely sounded like "Of course you did"

"That's against what Abnegation stands for" states Tris

I look at her blankly before replying simply with "As I left Abnegation it doesn't look like I cared does it?"

Four snickers slightly but I'm the only one to notice. Tris lightly blushes before continuing to eat silently only talking to Christina.

The door to the hall opens to show Eric. The hall grows more quiet as he strides over here with a smirk on his face. He enjoys the fear that he invokes by just entering a room. I can't say he is cruel because I most likely would enjoy it too.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asks as he sits down blocking half of my appraising view of his chest and toned legs.

"This is Tris, Christina" he pauses when he notices Eric eyes on me "And Blaise"

"Ooh two stiffs. We'll see how long you last" I almost laugh at the way he only looks at Tris when talks.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" he asks. I can tell he isn't interested by the almost bored tone.

Four lifts a shoulder. "Nothing, really," he says. Are they friends? My eyes flick between Eric and Four. Eric did nothing to support the claim that they were friends and by the way my brother sits, tense as pulled wire, suggests they are something else. Rival's maybe. Or maybe...Nah! I'm pretty sure Four's likes the more feminine types.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric says. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

Four looks at Eric for a few seconds before saying, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job." The rings in Eric's eyebrow catch the light. Maybe Eric perceives Four as a potential threat to his position. I can see how he tenses hearing that this Max guy, probably the head of Dauntless, is offering my brother a position. Threat it probably is then.

"So it would seem," Four says.

"And you aren't interested." Even if Four says he doesn't Eric probably won't fully believe him, not until he undermines him fully in some way. I think.

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well," says Eric. "Let's hope he gets it, then." He claps Four on the shoulder, a little too hard for my tastes, and gets up.

"That was a leader? Are all of them like Eric?" Tris asked. I can detect a little disbelief in her tone. What did she think the leaders were going to be like? Loving, skipping people who kissed bunnies? I think she was more meant for Amity.

"Not as harsh but yeah. Most of them are like that" he adds "Hope you're not regretting your decision because if you don't like or get through initiation you're factionless"

"What do you mean if we don't get through initiation?" Christina asks

"You're not really that dumb are you? Did you really think we were just going to get some guidance, told the rules then giving jobs, did you?" Is she really that stupid? I know Tobias had told me about the initiation but I would hope I wouldn't be that dumb as to think everything was going to be fine.

Christina's silence answers for her.

I stare at her incredulously. I'm about to speak again when I feel a presence behind me. I instinctively slide along allowing Eric to lean over the table a little to speak to Four but we can all hear him. As he glances at me I keep my face impassive except for my eyes as I glance at his toned legs covered in the tops of his combat boots and almost black camouflaged trousers. The trousers are low on his hips and I know he's watching me out the corner of his eyes as I give him appreciative glances. People may have called him slightly fat but I can tell it's ALL muscle that's just way more defined and obvious than Four's subtle strength.

Four gets up startling me from my thoughts of Eric's physique.

"See you later Blaise" Four nods at me before walking away not glancing at anyone else.

He's risking people finding out that we're family but I can tell he's slightly reluctant to leave me alone without having talked to me yet. I smile and nod back before quickly finishing my drink before glancing around to see Eric standing at the entrance we came through.

"Why did he say bye to you and not us?" Christina asked as if she was expecting him to come back and say it.

"Why would he say goodbye to a Candor loud mouth who was giving him attitude the first day? He must just like me more" I know my tone is slightly vicious as I get up and walk towards the entrance where Eric is shouting for us. I'm not sorry for it.

He leads us into a large concrete room with single beds lining the two walls and in-between two block pillars in the middle. At the opposite side of the door there's a section of wall missing where you can see a few of many metal shower taps and heads sticking out of the wall. When you walk in you can also see taps hidden on the other wall with three doors leading to the toilets.

Eric stays at the door. We gather around him. "For those of you who have memory loss within the last hour, my name is Eric," he says. "I am one of five leaders of the Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training."

More like torment Four, I add mentally. He wants to make sure he's not going to go easy on me whilst he's also hoping to irritate and get under Four's skin.

"Some ground rules," he says. "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation. This is not free time because you can be called at any time for extra training"

Looks like I can do some shopping tomorrow after training. I glance at a table next to the door which have miniature bags with small two small bottles of shampoo, a bar of soap, toothpaste and a toothbrush in it and a bunch of hair ties. Groups of black clothing in small medium or large sizes are in piles. Combat boots of smaller than average, average and larger than average are under it. I'm glad they have a mixture of sizes cause whilst my feet are actually only average I'm pretty tall at close to 6'5.

"You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless," Eric adds. "Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. You will notice that there are ten beds and only nine of you. We anticipate d that a higher proportion of you would make it this far."

"But we started with twelve," protests Christina.

I smirk and wait for the reprimand. She needs to learn to stay quiet.

"There is always at least one transfer who doesn't make it to the compound," says Eric, picking at his cuticles. He says it so casually it almost freaks me out.

He shrugs. "Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born initiates separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of initiation, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born initiates. And they are better than you are already. So I expect—"

"Rankings?" asks the mousy-haired Erudite girl to my right. "Why are we ranked?"

Eric smiles, and in the blue light, his smile looks wicked, like it was cut into his face with a knife. And I thought with his grin he looked like the devil "Your ranking serves two purposes," he says.


	4. Author Post

Hiya...

I'm sorry my fellow fanfiction-ers! But sadly my laptop has reset itself after a problem with it's battery and so all my personal documents, pictures, music and favourites have been deleted. I will hopefully be able to continue soon with my stories and hopefully soon have a new one up which me and my best friend is working on, A Ravenclaw Malfoy. But until then all my functioning stories are unfortunately on temporarily HIATUS.

Sorry Guys (Blame the computer)

Love Ya'll

-VolturiSister x


	5. Announcement!

Hey Everyone!

Sorry This Isn't An Update But Before You Leave Annoyed I Would Like To Make An Announcement!

As You May Know I'm Not The Greatest Writer And My Friend Is Helping Me With Current Stories And New Stories That We Have Thought Of.

Because Of This I, For One In My Life, Have Some Extra Time On My Hands Which Is Weird For My Exam Year.

Your Probably Asking What The Hell I'm Going On About. Well, You See… I Am Not That Great With Writing Stories I Always Seem To Hit Writer's Block, Which Is Why My Friend Is Helping Me,** BUT** I Am Great, I Have Been Told, At Making Up Characters No Matter How Abnormal, Supernatural Of Mysterious Traits My Friends Give Me I Can Always Come Up With A Character On The Spot.

So….. I Am Volunteering My Services To **YOU!** My Fellow Fanfiction Readers And Writers.

You Can Ask Me To Make Up A Character For Your Stories With Any Specific Traits You Wish And All I Ask In Return Is That You Tell Me The Name Of Your Story So I Can Read It When It Is Published On Fanfiction. I Do Not Ask For Any Recognition Except Maybe A Word Put In With Your Friends If They Are In Need Of Characters Or Tips On How To Make Their Own Characters.

You Can Ask For Characters Or Tips By….

E-Mailing Me At: Volturisister223

Or PM-Ing Me

Or You Can Leave It In A Review But There Is A Small Chance That It Will Take Me A While To See It,

Sorry x

This Is VolturiSister, Saying Thank You xxxxxx


	6. Little Bitty Tobias All Grown Up

**Hey my fellow fanfictioneers!**

**I know, I know, you're all mad and upset with me.**

**I'm sorry! I'm restarting on a completely different computer and I do not have the remains of my old plot so for a while there I was screwed.**

**But I have returned! And just as an extra note I have split and edited the last chapter and added the last part to this chapter just to keep you going until I can update again. I promise x**

**Now I got a PM an about an hour ago asking if Blaise was ever raped by Marcus because I hinted to immunity to some pain and how she had suffered quite a bit and also how it got worse after Tobias left.**

**She was NEVER raped by Marcus and that will also be mentioned later on and cleared up but I don't wanna give anything major away, so I'll leave it at that.**

**I was also asked if this contained lemon, no it won't because I have no experience with writing lemons and it would be rubbish if I did. **

**And I just want to again say how I am offering to help with character designing for stories, no matter what type of story it is or if you want any specific things to be part of the character.**

**Again sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**R&amp;R xxxxx **

"The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after initiation. There are only a few desirable positions available." If possible his grin got more wicked which only achieved in making me think he was more handsome than I first thought. "The second purpose," he says, "is that only the top ten initiates are made members."

All the other initiates were frozen in shock and Eric seemed to take pleasure in seeing their fear but again I couldn't judge I would probably be laughing my ass off at their faces by now and I couldn't help but let out a giggle and then smirk. Eric looked over at me and looked surprised at my shock and fear absent face. I can see the look of interest in his eyes. I find it slightly funny how it seems that he has these walls but I can still gauge his emotions.

Our staring contest was broken seconds after it started by the all too familiar voice of the Candor loud mouth "What!"

"There are eleven Dauntless-borns, and nine of you," Eric continues. "Four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test."

I look around and can tell my chances are good especially with the fitness and reading I've been doing. I may not have a lot of muscle like Drew, who I suspect has had training, or be as tall as Al but I was fit and could in theory take apart and rebuild a gun before loading it. I also had practice in throwing glass into a paper target when I could get out. I had trained myself and was confident in getting past Stage 1 of initiation. And I had something that I'm sure no one else did. Experience with prolonged pain. I know how to channel it.

Tris chances are dwindling by the minute. She's the smallest and being from Abnegation she's also going to have trouble with hurting other people. I might have been from Abnegation but I've never shown the traits of someone from Abnegation. Al could probably take someone out with a hit if he had the encouragement but I can see the stress is already getting to him. Peter and his friend Molly both looked viscously determined and is sizing Drew up along with everyone else. I know they're going to underestimate me so I'm not going to talk or try and get them to trust me.

"There are eleven Dauntless-borns, and nine of you," Eric continues. "Four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test." That means that even if we make it through each stage of initiation, six initiates will not be members. I will not be one of the factionless.

"What do we do if we're cut?" Peter says.

"You leave the dauntless compound," says Eric indifferently, "and live factionless." The mousy-haired girl clamps her hand over her mouth and stifles a sob.

I can see Tris eyes go hard, cold. She's determined to get through it and I know there's a good chance she will.

"But that's…not fair!" Molly says. Even though she sounds angry, she looks terrified. "If we had known—"

"Are you saying that if you had known this before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless?" Eric snaps. "Because if that's the case, you should get out now. If you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward." Eric pushes the door to the dormitory open.

"You chose us," he says. "Now we get to choose you."

I quickly change into new clothes whilst everyone else just strips before getting into bed. I don't want to be late to training in the morning and I don't want other people questioning the bruises and cuts across my body. I lay the boots next to the bed before lying down and falling into blackness as my head hits the pillow.

I'm awake as soon as the door to the dormitory is cracked open. I hear heavy footfalls as they approach the middle of the room and I can hear something jingling as I sit up before sliding down the ladder. The dark figure turns in my direction as I grab the clothes laid out at the table along with a pair of boots.

"What are you doing up initiate" Eric's voice came from the, now more visible bulky figure. His voice didn't really question but demand.

"The door woke me. I'm a light sleeper" And I was, technically. A week after Tobias had left Marcus would come into my room with a fork and rake it down my legs sometimes slashing me with a knife. Painting the word Abnegation over it, as if it would sink into me, to stop me from choosing anywhere else.

"Well that just means you have to get to training ten minutes before the other initiates" Eric's voice whilst hard it was easy to her that he was annoyed.

As I reached for the hem of the vest I was wearing I realised that he was still staring at me. I contemplating calling him out on it until I noticed the Airhorn in his hand and I like my ears on my head in working order.

I stripped being careful to keep the majority of my scars shadowed in the darkness before dressing in a plain black vest and baggy cottons with combat boots. My thick dark brown hair was placed into a high ponytail quickly before I plugged my ears and jogged towards the door. Just as I took my first step outside the door I heard the first release of the horn.

Outside the dormitory Four was leaning against the wall with another Dauntless next to him. Four scans my appearance before giving a small, practically unnoticeable, nod towards me. Guess, I picked good clothes for training.

"Blaise" Four greets me "This is Derek, he's going to show you and the other initiates to the training room whilst I head up there now"

"Actually Eric said I was to be there five minutes early since I was up before he came in" I informed him. I wasn't going to complain I would get time with To-Four.

"Alright. You'll come with me then" Four states before marching off with me at his heels.

As we turn the corner into a large warehouse space with multiple doors, mats, punching bags and ranges at seemingly random sections of wall. There were pillars in a square pattern around a big mat in the centre.

It was silent as I took it in before suddenly I felt something approaching my back. I instantly dropped into a crouch before thrusting my leg backwards in a half circle. When I looked up I found Four above me with his legs slight bent, probably from jumping over my leg, with a contemplative look on his face as he offered his hand. I grabbed his hand before using my body weight to pull him towards me and extending my right leg to push him over me. I rolled with him ending my roll in a straddling position over his stomach.

"That's for trying to punch me" I smirk down at him.

"It got worse, didn't it"Four stares up at me with hard eyes, his thumb stroking at one of the last bruises Marcus gave me on my shoulder. I hadn't bothered hiding it thinking I could pass it off as a bump from the jump of the train.

I instantly knew what he was referring to.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter now" I reply as I stand up helping him up as well.

"It does matter, B" Four states as he pulls me into a hug.

We let go and I try to distract him. "So, how about you? Little bitty Tobias is all grew up"

I pinch his cheeks but he's quick to shake his head away from my torturing hands.

"Ha ha" he replies sarcastically "Training helped"

"Well obviously" I turn serious "So how big do you think my competition is?"

Four was stopped from answering as Derek opened the door to let the other drowsy initiates into the training room.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun! And the second is how to win a fight" Four presses a gun on the table in front of me and keeps walking

"Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to jump off a moving train, so I won't have to waste time teaching you that skill" I'm definitely not surprised that Dauntless has us learning about a gun on the first day.

"Initiation is divided in to three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time" Four finishes putting the guns out and stands before a small table in front of us with a gun placed perfectly in the middle. I always knew that Four was slightly OCD.

Four continued "We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear, Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

"But what…" Peter yawns through his words. "What does firing a gun have to do with…bravery?" Four flips the gun in his hand, presses the barrel to Peter's forehead, and clicks a bullet into place.

Peter freezes with his lips parted, the yawn dead in his mouth.

"Wake. Up," Four snaps. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." He lowers the gun.

Once the immediate threat is gone, Peter's green eyes harden. I'm surprised he can stop himself from responding, after speaking his mind all his life in Candor, but he does. "And to answer your question…you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself. Now! Watch what I do then you do it"

Four proceeds to dissemble the gun before assembling it again. "Now you're turn"

I look at the gun in my hand remembering all the theory I had read and what Four had done before allowing my hands to move. Along with my ability to channel pain I've been graced with the ability to remember everything I've read or seen. Sometimes it's more of a curse.

"Initiate" a deep voice makes me jerk my head up to see a neck with tattoos crawling up it to… Eric's face.

"Yes?" I ask looking him in the eye.

"Why are you not doing anything?" Eric demands me to tell him.

"What? I've done it" I'm confused as I glance down at my completely assembled gun and around me to see the other initiates staring at me and Eric.

"Really" Eric raises an eyebrow, sceptical "Well if you can do it within a five minute period why don't you show the rest of the initiates how it's done"

He grabs my arm surprisingly gentle and brings me to the table that Four used. I look down at the gun. It's a newer version but not so new that it wasn't written about in the books in Euridite's library.

I think it over then glance up to see everyone's eyes on me with Eric beside me looking expectant.

I glance up at the clock. 6.12am

I think then let my hands move.

I glance back up. 6.14am


End file.
